


Together At Last

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First Dance, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Future, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spoilers, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: **Endgame Spoilers**Happy Ending for Endgame, Fix-It Fic





	Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

> After the bucket loads of tears that were shed I NEEDED a happy ending. So I decided to write one. I just edited it hopefully it will be easier to read now and less errors. I hope you enjoy it!

“Tony!” Steve commanded the last of his strength into his legs and ran faster than he ever had before. Determined to reach him in time. As the stones collected onto Tony’s armor, Steve rushed to his side. He ripped off a piece of the gauntlet armor and slid his hand in around Tony’s “We’re doing this together!” and they snapped simultaneously. 

Overwhelming cries and shrieks of pain resounded over the battlefield as Thanos’ army all began to fade into dust. With Thanos himself being the last to go. They had won, the world and all half of existence was safe. Just then both his and Tony’s feet gave way under them. The power of the stones weakened them both. 

“Tony are you alright?”

“I think so Cap. My arm hurts like a thousand tons just landed on it.”

With the other arm free, Steve pulled the gauntlet off of their entwined hands. The damage was extensive, both of their hands were practically melted together.

“Well shit.”

”Yeah.”

”Couldn’t let me be the hero huh?”

”No chance. Like I said before, we’re in this together.” 

\---Days Later--

The world was back to normal, and so was everyone’s life. Everyone was back with their loved ones, with their family.The only real sign that anything had happened was Tony’s arm in a sling. When Tony was released from the medical wing he saw Pepper and Morgan smiling both happy to see him. Steve felt like he was intruding on a happy reunion, so he turned and left. He didn’t know where he was going but he felt the need for wind in his hair, to clear his head. He turned his bike over, reveling in the roar of the engine, and drove off. Unfortunately for him, Sam had installed a radio onto his bike. It was unfortunate because of what decided to play at that exact moment. 

If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
You, my darling you, hm  
Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye  
Please, don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I, I will always love you  
You, darling, I love you  
Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you

(Whitney Houston) 

 

Memories of what had all happened since he had woken up in this time all flashed by in his mind. What kept repeating though were all of the moments he had with Tony. The good with the bad. Somewhere along the way he had realized he had fallen for him, but then Siberia happened. And there was no way of knowing if Tony would ever truly trust him again. If Steve had even forgiven himself. But if there is one truth to be had from all of this is that he had never stopped loving him.

After driving for what felt like hours he found himself back at the Avenger’s compound. He really needed a life. Remembering a letter he had written to Tony, just before the 'Time Heist', he grabbed it from his room and placed it on Tony’s bed. He spilled his heart out in the letter, a part of him thought maybe he should toss the thing. But he knew deep down that Tony deserved to know. Tony was right about one thing, it was finally his turn to find that life he was talking about. So when time came to take the stones back, he took the mission and decided to detour to 1950 and see his first love Peggy.

The year was 1950 and he found himself outside a club that he used to frequent with Peggy. Once inside he found that even after five years nothing had really changed. He scanned the room and saw her slow dancing with another man. She swayed and laughed without a care in the world, and then he saw it. A gold band around her thin finger. 

Meanwhile back in 2023. ----

 

“Hey I’m going back to the compound to clear out my room. Meet you back at the cottage.” Tony fast walked back to his room hoping to get this done and over with so he could be back with his girls. This would be the last time he had to walk through this building ever again he told himself. The last time he was an active Avenger. When he arrived at his room the first thing that caught his eye was an envelope laid perfectly out on the mattress. He rushed to it and tore it open, needing to the read the contents like a thirsty man from the desert. 

 

Dear Tony, 

I’m glad I was able to convince you to join us. Not that I had any doubts that you would, you always knew the right thing to do in the end.  
Back in Wakanda, the mornings were so quiet, and when the sun poured over the world it was breath taking. It felt like I was waking up in a whole different world again, only there was no fear. Even though you were miles away I felt you with me, all I ever thought of was you. “Together,” that’s what I had said, but I failed you. That was never my intention. Having lost everything in the past, knowing that Bucky was still alive made me blind. I shut out everyone trying to get my friend back, my past back. Not knowing all the while my present, and my future was in jeopardy. You are my present and my future Tony Stark. If we lose again tomorrow, know that we lost together this time. I love you Iron Man. 

Love,  
Seve Rogers. 

 

Tears had fallen down his cheeks. That bastard had written him such a beautiful letter, and then ran off to god knows where. God damn it, didn’t he know that he forgave him years ago? That deep down he had loved him too? Tony had forgotten the reason he had come to the room in the first place. He rushed to his car in a desperate attempt to find him. Turning the radio on to drown out his thoughts, only for them to get worse. When an old classic poured through the speakers causing more tears to fall. 

I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone's swept your heart away  
From that look upon your face, I see it's true  
So tell me all about it  
Tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Oh, tell me one thing more before I go  
Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone  
I'm too proud for cryin'  
Didn't come here to break down  
It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
And how can I blame you  
When I build my world around  
The hope that one day  
We'd be so much more than friends  
I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Oh, even now it's more than I can take  
Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone  
Now I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
Oh, now that your dream has come true  
Tell me how am supposed to live without you?  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you?  
And how am I supposed to carry on?  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone

(Michael Bolton)

He finds Bruce in the woods with the time machine.

“Where’s Steve?”

“He went in, but now he won’t come back!”

“I know where he went.” He knew it, Steve had gone back to be with Peggy. But Peggy ended up marrying someone else. Did he not read that in the file? He dons a nano version of the armor and tells Bruce to fire it up.

”He could be anywhere Tony! Or even any when!”

”I know where he is.”

”Are you sure?”

”Yeah.”

“Then good luck. And find him and bring him back!”

”Will do Jolly Green Giant.”Then the familiar and yet impossibly hard to get used to feeling, courses through him as he shrinks down to enter the quantum realm. 

Back at the bar, Steve stands shocked at the sight before him. He came all the way back to her, but she had already found someone. Maybe he could go back further before she found this new guy? No, he couldn’t do that to her, it wouldn’t be fair to her. He couldn’t bring himself to intrude on such a happy scene so he turned and went to the bar. He couldn’t get drunk he knew that, but he damn well tried. Four drinks later he thought maybe this really wont work. 

When he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to find THE Tony Stark behind him in 1950. ”Tony?”

”The one and only. So you’re trying to get drunk?”

”Yeah it was worth a try.”Tony pulls out a familiar envelope. 

“So you read it?”

”It was addressed to me Cap, of course I’m going to read it. Plus how often do people get handwritten letters these days?”

”And?” He turns to the bar fearing what the verdict might be, and gulps down another glass of scotch.

”What was that you always said, oh right. Together. Well if you’re gonna try to get drunk we’ll do it together.” After four shots Tony was starting to feel tipsy.

”You wrote that letter before we tried any of this time travel.”

”I did.”

”Did any of what you said change?”

”No.”

Tony looked back at his hands, processing everything and got up abruptly. ”Well it’s not really my style but.” Tony offers a hand to Steve motioning him to join him. 

“Care for a dance.”

”It’s the 50’s Tony if we get caught.”

”See that’s the thing, I don’t really care.” 

Steve grabs his outstretched hand and drags him to the dance floor. Hips sway to the music and Tony wraps his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. Head resting on that chiseled chest, listening to his heart beating in time with the rhythm. Distantly they heard gasps and whispers but as time went by, it felt as if the whole world fell away. It was only them left, and time was merely a construct.

”Let’s go home.”

They find themselves back in 2018. Right about the time Thanos would’ve showed up but couldn’t now. And they’re at the stark tower dancing swaying their hips slowly. As a quiet melody poured through the room. 

“I love you man out of time.”

He chuckles knowing that term of endearment could apply to his lover now too. “I love you too.” 

 

\-----5 Years Later----

A little child ran around the tower with her Iron Man and Captain America action figures. 

“Daddy! Papa! Are the the cheeseburgers done yet?!”

“Not yet honey! Hey can you help your father set the table? Don’t forget your mom and Uncle will be coming too!”

“Alright!”

She rushes over to the table to find her other Dad getting ready to set a large table. 

"Hey Baby Girl, come here and help me.”

“Okay Daddy!”They made a game of it, like everything else they did together. It was a race to see who could finish first, and as always Tony let her win.

“Thank you so much you were a big help, come here!” He gave her a warm hug and a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. “I love you Morgan Rogers Stark!”

“I love you 3000!”

“Hear that cap, how much do you think she loves you?”

Steve chuckled and then his whole demeanor became deadly and he gave Tony a glare that could frighten an army. “3001!” Tony pretends to stumble backwards in shock.

“Honey is that true?”

“Yup!” She ran to the living room having just remembered something she had left there earlier.

When both Pepper and Happy got off the elevator, she ran to them and Happy scooped her up. Both Pepper and Happy kissed each cheek causing her to erupt in soft giggles.

”How are you princess?”

”Great! Papa is making cheeseburgers!”

”Sounds delicious!”

”Honey could you show them to the table please I’ll be done in a second.” Steve called from the kitchen as Pepper made her way to Tony.

"Alright!”Morgan grabs Happy’s hand and leads him to his seat at the table.”Oh Daddy will Peter join us?”

”Not today honey.”Pepper kisses both Steve and Tony on the cheek.

”How are you both?”

”Great.”

”Good.”

”Steve have you been making sure he eats when he’s in his workaholic moods? He always had a hard time taking care of himself, holing up in that workshop.”

”Don’t worry, this beautiful blond always knows how to take care of me.”He winks at Steve causing him to turn a bright red.

“Anyway um, everyone dinner is ready!”

”Yay! Uncle Happy, cheeseburgers are my favorite!”

”Oh I know, they’re your father’s too.” 

When everyone was sat at the table she pulled out a paper. On it was a drawing of the whole family laughing, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more, but i start crying every time i write this so. Maybe when the pain hurts less. Also both the characters and songs are not owned by me. 
> 
> Songwriters: Dolly Parton  
> I Will Always Love You lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> Songwriters: Doug James / Michael Bolton  
> How Am I Supposed to Live Without You lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


End file.
